Girl's Night
by Actual Banshee
Summary: The girls of the team drop by Fletcher's place for a surprise slumber party. Things are said, someone runs down the hallway of the apartment complex half naked.
**Young Justice**

 **One Shot**

 **Girl's Night**

 **Rating: Uhhhh well there's partial nudity but isn't nothing bad so T?**

 **Word count: 2,741**

 **Author's note and disclaimer: I got this idea from a picture I drew. I do not own Young Justice. #KeepBingingYJ**

Fletcher swung open the door, the breeze pushing her hair back. The first thing she saw was their happy faces. Artemis, M'gann, Raquel and Zatana's. Then she saw their bags and pillows. She was so close to closing the door in their faces, but Artemis walked in.

"Sorry, but if I'm being forced into this then so are you." She said coldly as she settled on the couch.

"Plus you're the only one we know who lives on her own." Zatana added with an apologetic smile as she walked in.

Fletcher thought for a minute, "Wait…what about the cave?"

"The boys are doing their own thing." M'gann held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She looked like her secret identity, Megan Morz, except her hair was tied back. "I hope we're not interrupting something."

The elementalist took the plate with a flat smile, "Nope. I was just playing a video game."

"Uh…I did not take you for a video gaming girl." Raquel said as she swung an arm over Fletcher's shoulder.

"I am when it's Dragon Age." Fletcher lifted the plastic wrapped and smelled the cookies. They were fresh, like minutes old.

"You've got a nice place." Artemis commented. Fletcher thought she detected the tone of envy, but she shrugged the thought away.

"Thanks, it's not in the best neighborhood, but it's affordable." Fletcher numbly mentioned as she set the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"You work?" Raquel asked.

Fletcher nodded, "Yea. I part time at a couple of different places."

The company shot worried glances to each other.

"But your dad is rich. Like stupid rich. Can't he pay for it?" Artemis asked.

"He probably would if we were on speaking terms." Fletcher vaguely explained as she saved her game and switched to cable. She immediately got defensive when she saw their collective worry in their eyes. "Guys, it's not a big deal. I like this better than the one he would have forced on me. The amount of security the stupid expensive apartments have is insane. It'd be difficult for me to sneak out to do the vigilante thing. Besides if I ever run into a bind, I just ask my god father for some help."

"Who's your god father?" M'gann asked.

"Bruce Wayne."

The girls loudly gasped and were about to scream in unison, but Fletcher snapped their mouths shut telekinetically.

"Yes, please announce that Bruce is my uncle. I want all ten gang members that live in this complex to know who to rob next."

When the girls nodded, Fletcher released their lips and stood to go to the kitchen.

"So you're a high school student who works odd jobs and fights crime. Is there anything you can't do?" Zatana asked.

"I can't cook, but that's why they invented pizza delivery boys." Fletcher retorted as she exited her kitchen with bottles of water following after her. "So I'm gonna go change. Make yourselves comfortable. Whatever you do. Do not touch the plant that's on the table. It's poisonous and it will kill you."

The girls looked behind their shoulder and saw the tall plant Fletcher pointed at. It looked like something Poison Ivy would grow. Inviting pink petals incased in a glass dome. Artemis jumped up from her spot, deciding to give herself a tour. The living room was the biggest part of the apartment, except for maybe Fletcher's room. The medium sized flat screen sat in the middle with a matching sitting area set surrounding it. The coffee table looked vintage and looked like it was going to collapse at any moment.

The shelves on either side of the television were a dark brown, almost red, filled with books and DVDs. Mini shelves were screwed onto the wall where the door to the patio stood. The shelves themselves were empty. Artemis glanced around the apartment and realized it was missing a lot of personal touches. Pictures, art and besides the killer plant, green life.

"So I don't know how these parties usually go, but I don't have any spirit calling board games or romantic comedy movies. I just have Netflix." Fletcher said as she stepped into the living room wearing a thin black t-shirt, blue shorts and purple slipper socks.

"What were you planning on doing tonight?" Zatana asked.

"Going bad guy hunting with Red Arrow, but I enjoy ditching him." Fletcher smirked as she walked towards the door.

The door knocked and Fletcher immediately opened it with a fake smile plastered on her heart shaped face. She signed the receipt, left a generous tip and closed the door with her foot.

"I take that back. I have Netflix and pizza." Fletcher announced as she levitated the boxes out into the living area. The plates and napkins followed soon after.

"Man I wish I had telekinetic powers. You'd never see me get up from the couch." Raquel stated, making everyone laugh.

"It definitely has its perks." M'gann and Fletcher shared a smile and then dug into the boxes.

It was in the middle of a movie when Zatana turned towards Fletcher. "So when you said you don't know how these sorts of things go. I'm guessing you've never been to a slumber party."

Everyone turned towards the elementalist.

Fletcher sighed, "In my sixteen years of life I can proud-ish-ly say that I've never been to or held a slumber party."

"How is that possible? My friends and I had one every weekend." Raquel said as she paused the movie. It was boring and predictable, plus it was the third remake from the original.

Fletcher realized she wasn't escaping this conversation. "My dad shipped me off to the opposite side of the world when I was ten."

The girl's jaws dropped, but it was M'gann who asked the next question. "Why would he send you off? You were so young. What did your mother say?"

Fletcher laughed nervously, "My mother died three years before that so she didn't get much of a say. My powers manifested when I was ten. It wasn't safe for me to be around anyone, but he heard about this monastery in Malaysia that could help me and sent me there."

"That's rough." Zatana placed a gently hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Not really. I liked it a lot better than going to a school with a bunch of rich, snobby douchebags. I got to travel the world and meet a lot of interesting people. Truth is, I've only been back since the start of high school."

"Seriously?" Raquel shouted, "You've been gone for that long? How are you not socially awkward?"

"Hey, I spent a lot of time with other kids and people so I got socialized plenty." Fletcher said as she threw a pillow at Raquel, making her laugh.

"Can we please not resort to slumber party clichés?" Artemis asked, rolling her eyes, but smiling.

"Speaking of clichés. We should play a game." Zatana mentioned.

"If it's levitating one of you I'm pretty sure Fletcher and I can just do that." M'gann added.

"Or you know, throw you out the window." Fletcher smirked and received a playful slap in the shoulder from both the Martian and archer.

"Not a bad idea, but I was thinking more along the lines of truth or dare." Zatana as she turned towards Fletcher and Artemis who had made the couch their home. Raquel and M'gann joined Zatana on the floor and beamed up at the two who refused to join in on the circle. Eventually they caved, crossing their legs and getting comfortable as Zatana went over the rules.

"So can we prank call someone as a dare?" M'gann asked.

"We can, but with caller ID it wouldn't be much of a prank." Raquel added.

"Wayne Manor still has a land line. But someone else will have to do it. Alfred knows my voice." Fletcher added.

"Who's Alfred?" Raquel asked.

Fletcher straightened her back, squinted her eyes and tilted her nose in the air. She rubbed her finger and thumb together at the corner of her mouth, pretending she was twirling a mustache. "He's one hell of a butler to Master Bruce."

The girls cackled, either falling into each other or backwards.

"He is a cool guy though. His cinnamon roll waffles are to die for." Fletcher managed to say while catching her breath.

They started their game as soon as everyone could breathe again.

"Fletcher you go first since this is your place." M'gann grinned.

Fletcher sighed, rocking her head side to side until she chose her victim. "Artemis."

Artemis stiffened, mentally preparing herself for whatever Fletcher had planned. Judging by the mischievous glow in her eyes it wasn't going to be anything small. "Dare."

"I dare you to run up and down the hall."

"Lame." Raquel huffed, resting her head in the palm of her propped up fist.

"In your underwear."

Artemis flushed while the others gasped. "No. Way."

"I'll throw in fifty bucks if you do it." Fletcher added, holding her hand out until her wallet was in it. She pulled out a few bills, "An extra twenty if you scream something crazy while you're doing it."

Artemis immediately stood and began to take off her shirt.

"Wait, you're actually going to do it?" Zatana asked, her blue eyes popping out of their sockets.

Raquel was holding her sides, struggling to get her words out. Something about how white girls are funny and crazy.

"It's seventy bucks." Artemis kicked her sweat pants to the side and sauntered towards the door.

 _"_ _Someone get their phone out. I want a video of this."_

 _"_ _You're not gonna black mail Artemis, are you?" Zatana asked, digging her phone out._

 _"_ _No. We're gonna send it to Wally."_

 _"_ _You're kind of nuts, aren't you?" Raquel asked._

 _"…_ _Yes."_

The girls gathered around Fletcher's door, pouring out into the hall to get a good view. Artemis rounded the corner that led to a dead end. Zatana uttered a spell to make her phone invisible just in time to hear Artemis screaming and running.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Artemis came around the corner, waving her arms around her head, catching a few people who were coming home from work off guard. A few of them ducked inside quickly or looked around panicked.

The girls parted, letting Artemis run inside when she made it back to Fletcher's apartment. When everyone was back inside, they were leaning against the wall, clutching their stomachs.

Artemis stood before them with her hands on her hips, holding her hand out. "Pay up."

Fletcher stood, managing to get her money out while laughing. "Here's hundred for freaking the other tenants out."

"Sweet." Artemis tucked the money in her bra and ventured back to her clothes. "M'gann truth or dare?"

M'gann took a minute to answer, she gave up using her legs to walk back to her spot and wafted through the area to her pillow. "Dare."

The rest of the night went on like this. Daring each other to do stupid stuff or to use their powers to freak out a civilians. M'gann wondered around the hallway for ten minutes, disguised as the Grim Reaper. Zatana transformed a flower pot into a cute, flower covered dragon and made it perch outside someone's window until someone saw it.

During a truth segment the girls found out that Fletcher used to do ballet. Immediately after, Raquel dared her to dance on the edge of the room. Knowing full well she wouldn't be in immediate danger. To make things more interesting, Fletcher purposing fell off the edge, disappearing into a thing of fog.

Now the night was winding down, turning into the wee hours of the morning.

"Okay last round and then I vote we go to bed." Zatana yawned, glancing at the clock. She wondered if they should even go to bed when the sun was going to be rising soon.

It was Artemis's turn and she was deciding her victim. "Fletcher."

Fletcher didn't seem phased by the time at all. She was wide awake and watching the girls slip into sleep.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh thank god." Raquel preached, thankful that they didn't have to get up to witness something spectacular.

"Is there someone on the team that you have a crush on?" Artemis yawned.

Fletcher's cheeks flushed and her eyes avoided the archer's gaze.

"Oh my god." Zatana touched M'gann and Artemis's arms. "She does."

Raquel immediately perked up, "Spill girl! Now!"

"Look at her face, she's blushing. Tell us!" M'gann begged.

Fletcher's brow furrowed as she continued to look away, her cheeks growing a deep pink. "I am not blushing."

"She's denying it. She totally has a crush. Is it Conner?" Artemis asked and smirked in M'gann's direction, "Because I wouldn't blame you."

The Martian playfully elbowed Artemis in the ribs, "Is it someone in the League?"

"Is it me? Because I wouldn't blame you either." Raquel asked.

"It's neither to all three and I'm not telling. So drop it." Fletcher stubbornly said.

"I can always make you tell us." Zatana wiggled her fingers, making sparkles appear.

Fletcher pointed at the magician and glared warningly at her. "Don't you dare."

"Okay so if it's not Conner, Raquel or someone on the League. Then who?" M'gann questioned, "Robin is too young. Wally is well Wally. It could be Roy. He's mature."

"I can see it. He's an angsty, older guy who's hot." Raquel fanned herself. "Dem muscles."

"They are a perfect match." Zatana added.

"Oh sweet fucking Christ." Fletcher bowed her head as the conversation turned for the worse.

Eventually, the ebb of sleep caught up with the girls. Except for Fletcher, who covered each of the girls with another blanket. She retreated to her room, closing the door behind her. She tapped the communicator in her ear, knowing only one person would be awake this early.

"Is everything alright Fletcher?" Kaldur's smooth voice filled her ear, making her heart skip and her stomach flutter.

"By alright are you asking me if I survived the surprise slumber party?" Fletcher asked.

Kaldur chuckled, "Yes, that is what I mean."

"Well I outlasted them. Should I pull a prank on all of them?" Fletcher asked, leaning against the wall next to her window.

"I would not recommend it, but I believe it is customary at such events. According to Wally." Kaldur said.

"You shouldn't believe everything Wally tells you." Fletcher rolled her eyes. "Did you send them to check up on me?"

"I merely suggested that they pay you visit." Kaldur paused, "They wish to get to know you more. You _are_ secretive."

"So is Batman." Fletcher retorted.

"Batman is Batman. But you are different from him." Kaldur said calmly.

"How do you mean?" Fletcher asked, gliding to her bed to sit. She felt this was going be a long explanation.

"You and Batman are similar in the ways that you conceal your emotions. He chooses to hide his while you have to control yours or else lose control of your powers. I get the feeling, however, that you want to…lose it—as Wally puts it."

"You know me pretty well, huh?" Fletcher asked, swallowing the rock forming in her throat.

"It was evident during the fight with Psimon." Kaldur admitted.

"Don't—" The mere mention of the psychic's name was enough to get her heart pumping with rage. She clenched her eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. "Don't mention that. Please."

"Forgive me." Kaldur paused, giving her a chance to collect herself. "Tell me, did you have fun?"

"It was a new experience and I don't think I'm ever going to do it again, but I did." Fletcher laughed, "I'll send you pictures."

Kaldur sighed heavily, "Are these pictures something that I should see?"

"Nope."

"Perfect." Kaldur said. Fletcher picture Kaldur pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

 **Author's Note: I want everyone to know that a friend of mine and I came up with a lot of crazy things for Artemis to say. But I eventually chose BEEEEEEEEEEES because I thought it would have the best reaction for the tenants. Here were the others:**

 **"** **I wanna be an Air Force Ranger! I wanna live a life of danger!"—The Breakfast Club (Her idea)**

 **"** **2, 4, 6, 8! Who do we appreciate! The girl in her underwear!" (My idea)**

 **"** **Bitch, I've got ants all over me!" –Archer reference (My idea)**

 **Puff The Magic Dragon song—her idea**

 **The entire script of the Bee Movie—her idea**


End file.
